Nico
Nico ' (ニコ , niko ) is one of the main characters in the collab fanfic ''DxD: Fragments of Black and Silver. He is the son of The Outer God Nyarlathotep and an unnamed human woman. Currently, he is the host of the first and most powerful Longinus tier Sacred Gear the True Longinus. Appearance Nico is a tall, lean-built man with light skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a frivolous smile. In his free time or when he is exploring places he wears a long white robe with orange strips running along the inside edges which is held together by a small black belt. On top of that is what appears to be a sleeveless orange coat with a darker orange diamond pattern also running along the inside edge. He wears light brown shoes with bandages underneath and has a pale green scarf around his neck along with a headband of the same color tied on the right side. The reason why he wears this is due to how cold it can get during the nights in the wastelands. When traveling in a city or whenever he feels like it, he changes his hair length to past his nape and to a dirty blonde. He usually wears an unbuttoned dark maroon suit and a white colored shirt. Bellow both of that is a red v-neck shirt. He tends to get a bit cockier when he takes this form. When in his fits of madness Nico's hair turns white and his eyes start to spiral. Although rarely, his eyes will become red. Personality At first when a person meets Nico he tends to be quiet. Commonly, you may find him communicating little. Only using small gestures to show what he wants; or he will write his words on a piece of paper or his whiteboard. When in this state, if he comes into physical contact with a person he will start to blush and back away. At times if he gets very angry enough he will start to speak. If he were to lose his whiteboard on which he writes it will cause him to panic or cry although the latter happens rarely. When he finally starts to trust a person his personality will change. He will start talking when he is with people he trusts. When conversing like this, he is shown to be carefree, sarcastic, laid-back, curious and sometimes snarky towards people. Due to his curiosity he gets in trouble as he will do or say things to see what kind of reaction he can get out of a person. Nico usually prefers to write then talk due to how some people make him nervous when he talks to them. Nico appears to still have a grudge towards angels because of how they experimented on him. When in public, even if he is with people he trusts he will revert back to writing or making gestures instead of talking. However, when fighting his personality changes and his previous personality becomes almost non-existent. Nico becomes cruel, casually indifferent, sarcastic and a bit cocky at times. He has been known to make wisecracks at his enemies to provoke them. When in the heat of battle he is shown to be enjoying every moment even smiling crazily when getting hit. If its a friendly spar with no risk of death Nico will keep his normal personality that he has with people he trusts. He does have a chivalrous side when fighting. This shows with opponents he actually takes serious. He will fight them with a weapon equal to theirs if he has it in his possession. He will also refuse to change weapons even if it puts him at an disadvantage showing that he is either stubborn or arrogant in his abilities. Nico hates when people are abused and will step in to stop it however, he knows when to step in and when not to. He has a hatred for his father which he stores inside of himself. The reason for this is because Nico blames his father for the death of his mother and for everything bad that happened to him. One part of Nico actually thanks his father for this due to it giving him a chance to do something that will let him be remembered through out the ages. There is one side that no one knows about, not even himself. This side of him contains the madness of an Outer God which is under restraint by Nico's psyche. But his insanity does leak out when under great amounts of stress causing him to go into fits of insanity. When his fits kicks in he will start to laugh and will usually become unpredictable sometimes becoming violent or just talk to himself. However, if something very traumatic were to happen to him again it would unleash this side of him. Despite not showing it, Nico is very intelligent and knows if someone is manipulating him. He usually plays along to see where it gets him. After a while of acting dumb he will usually call the person out to see what type of reaction he can get out of them. One thing that not even Nico knows is that when he changes his form for a while his personality will change a bit over time until he goes back to his original form. This does raise the risk of a fit of madness because of a few personalities conflicting with each other. History After the world was being poisoned by the remeants of Trihexa Nyarlathotep decided to create a new way of spreading madness so as to speed up the end of the world. After deciding on this he found a human woman and had Nico. When Nico was born Nyarlathotep left Nico and his mother. On Nico's first birthday his mother was killed by Angels and he was taken to a research facility and experimented on. After four years of experimenting the Angels were about to give up on Nico and just throw him out. However, Nico's Outer God heritage started to act up causing multiple low-level Angels to go insane. This gave the Angels motivation to continue experimenting on him. After a few more years Nico's Sacred Gear The True Longinus activated causing the angels to became overjoyed that they had found a powerful Sacred Gear user. This made them decide to train him to become a weapon they could use. For about one year they taught Nico how to use his Sacred Gear a bit so he wouldn't turn on them. During that time they put Nico through hell. Training him in anyway they thought it would make him a better weapon. They tried anything from torture to training him till he passed out . Nico's father sensed him growing stronger and decided to go pick up his son from the facility. After killing every Angel and destroying every file they had on his son, Nyarlathotep then decided to teach his son so he wouldn't be as the god put it "dumb as a brick". Nyarlathotep taught his son everything that would help him survive. He even taught him about things that existed before the world became corrupted. Not knowing this was his father Nico enjoyed his time with him. Nico's father then decided to leave him all by himself in the wastelands when he felt like he did enough. However, he did it after revealing himself as Nico's father. Nico became furious and sad about his father abandoning him for a second time. Unlike how most people would react which would be vowing to kill the person who did this twice to them. Nico decided to just forget about him seeing it as easier and less of a hassle. During his time in the wastelands Nico only entered the cities every once in a while. He did this because he didn't want to be noticed by any of the supernatural races. After seeing the World Domination Proclamation Nico became a bit interested in it deciding to see how long it would take them to find him. This was the first time Nico ever felt excited for the future. Powers and Abilities '''Madness Mode: Due to being the son of Nyarlathotep and half Outer God, Nico emits a aura of Madness when he starts to fall into it himself. This is because his very existence is something that should never happen. It is so unnatural that if mere humans go within four meters of Nico, they would start to lose their sanity overtime. Nico is able to keep this under control however, it comes out if something causes him to lose his grip on reality. He can realse small bursts to cause hallucinations in his enemies but this also makes it harder for him to come back to sanity each time. In this state Nico feels no pain and will keep fighting even after losing a limb which makes it very dangerous for his well being. In this state Nico can't use any of his other abilities and can only use his Sacred Gear a bit or any weapon on hand. This is because of his mind not being stable enough to focus on using any of his other abilities. One thing that is noticed by people who see Nico enter this state is that a black silhouette will appear behind him. Shapeshifting: As the son of Nyarlathotep he is able to shape shift his body into anything he wants. Nico lacks the amount of control to change his appearance completely and is only able to change his hair color and length, vocal cords and eye color. A downside to this ability is his personality will change a bit each time he changes a part of him. If it's something small like making his hair shorter it won't make to much of a change. Above-Human Strength: Nico is able to breakdown trees and smash through concrete with his bare hands. He can also smash most structures in one hit using his legs and knees. This is quite impressive for a half human but against beings who are leagues above humans will have the advantage against Nico in a fist fight. Above-Human Speed: Nico is fast enough to momentary vanish from the site of most humans and a few low level devils and angels. When combining his speed and his strength he is able to run up a small building by digging his feet into the structure. But despite being faster then most humans and some low level devils and angels. Anything above that can easily catch him. Hybrid physiology: Despite not gaining the speed or strength of his fathers heritage he did however, gain a high tolerance to pain along with a high durability, endurance and stamina. Nico was able to endure the experiments of angels for days on end without reacting and only suffering some broken bones and cuts. Nico can take hits from high class devils and survive and only coming out with broken limbs and bones. He was also able to run at full speed for one day straight while in the wasteland before passing out due to exhaustion. Due to Nico's enjoyment of fighting combined with his unique physiology he is able to keep fighting even after losing an unnatural amount of blood before passing out. However, due to being half Outer God Nico is very weak to the blood of Yibb-Tsll. When exposed to its blood Nico will start to lose his energy before passing out. Equipment True Longinus '( , ''Tōrū Ronginusu): After Cao Cao its previous wielder died the True Longinus went to Nico. The True Longinus Is the first and most powerful Longinus, as it is the same spear that St. Longinus used to kill Jesus Christ. A single stab from it can kill and vaporize a high-ranking Devil instantly. It can create an energy blade that is made up of powerful Holy energy that can vaporize an Ultimate-Class Devil with ease. It can also extend and retract according to the users will. It has shown to be capable of shielding the user against fatal attacks, and split powerful energy blasts with a single slash. It can also release enormous Light Energy Projection easily vaporizing devils and make a pillar of light out of light energy. Nico is only able to use the True Longinus at a quarter of its power as he lacks the practice in it. He can cause serious damage to Devils but not enough to easily vaporize them. He usually tries not to use the True Longinus because of how tired it leaves him but he still has developed fighting styles with it. Nico's main fighting style with the True longinus is to snipe an opponet with its ability to extend and to make it grow till it reaches the sky then spin and slash the entire area he is around. The latter style is what Nico calls a room sweeper. * '''Heavenly Ascension Longinus Madness (ヘヴァﾝリー・アセﾝシャﾝ・ロﾝギヌス・マッドナス, Hevanrii Asenshan Ronginusu Maddonasu), also known as the Blooming Madness of the Heavenly Chorus; is Nico's sub-species Balance Breaker, and his answer to the inheritance from his father's side. In this form, Nico fuses himself with the True Longinus, and allows it to merge with his demigod blood; this changes his whole being, as he becomes more like the likes of his father and less human, making him change his appearance in a twisted version of a deity. This form makes Nico resemble a big monster with long body, and slender members. It is covered in golden light, and has four pairs of pure white wings. Nico's neck stratches, and his head becomes chimeric-like, resembling the looks of the Jabberwock, further emphatizing his hybridation. Small whiteboard: Due to sometimes not talking and writing instead he usually carries a small whiteboard with him along with a few markers of different colors. Nico tends to get his whiteboard broken, stolen or lost so half of the time he keeps a spare on his person. Quotes TBA Trivia * Nico's theme is The Only Thing I Know for Real *Nico is 16 years old and 163cm *Nico likes rain and the snow Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Vermillion King Of Mischief